Retribution
by Hana Rui
Summary: He knew it wasn't him, but the hands that were stained with his lovers blood were his... Oneshot deathfic. YuShu.


**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Summary:** He knew it wasn't him, but the hands that were stained with his lovers blood were his...

* * *

**Title: **Retribution

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, supernatural, death-fic

**Pairing: **Eiri Yuki x Shuichi Shindo

* * *

_It wasn't me._

The wall felt cold against his back, curdling his blood into one huge glob of a steadily growing dread, making him numb all over. The illusion that was spitefully sprawled before him was starting to look like the reality he was now finding hard to accept.

"Yuki..." The name itself felt weird upon his tongue, like a curse for which there was no cure. His gaze had been unwaveringly fixed on the blond novelist for the past half-hour, silently willing his unresponsive lover to show him the vaguest signs of life.

But none had been nice enough to come and ease his agony.

_It wasn't me._

He could hardly recall the events that led to the end he was seeing now. Nor could he make sense out of it all. It was so bizarre, so grotesque that he was still finding it hard to believe even as he stared at the most tangible proof it could ever yield.

_No..._

The night had started out perfectly enough, giving away no hints to what was destined to come. There had been no signs at all. No nothing. And Shuichi, being Shuichi, wouldn't have been able to tell something was off even if he had been smart enough and paid attention.

If only he had been perceptive.

If only he had been sensible enough to know.

_It wasn't me._

The union had been swift, not even making an attempt at subtlety. It came upon him like the worst winter chill, searing his flesh, his bones, his very concept of reality. He felt his consciousness get thrown out of his own vessel, standing witness in a corner of his mind as his corporeal self moved to the dictates of an irrepressibly invasive force.

The blissful joy he had felt when he got home and found out that his lover had cooked dinner for him was deftly swiped off to the farthest non-existence, replaced all at once by the nostalgic emotions he could hardly identify with. He had been talking with Yuki, that much he could tell, and Yuki had worn that confused expression on his face a second before an atypical look of shock flooded over it.

For that short moment, Eiri Yuki had looked scared. Really scared. And a part of Shuichi actually reveled at the sight of it. He didn't intend to, and he most definitely did not want to, but it was there. He could feel each foreign emotion as though it was his own.

The vengeful wrath followed shortly thereafter, filling him with an overwhelming urge to avenge a wrong that was done to him a long time ago.

And it was then that he lost total control over himself.

The next thing he knew, he was pressing his back hard against the wall, letting its biting coldness curdle his blood into one huge glob of dread, as he stared at the reality that was spitefully sprawled before him.

_It wasn't me._

The sobbing pink-haired teenager snapped his eyes to the blood-drenched knife lying beside his lover's gradually stiffening corpse. He then turned his eyes to his lover, finding himself staring into those lifeless blue orbs that seemed to glare at him even in death.

He felt an unbearable rush of chill run down his spine, almost completely cutting off his breath and his undulating sanity along with it.

"No, it wasn't me," he mumbled, still quite convinced his lover could hear him. "It wasn't me, Yuki." He kept muttering over and over, his voice eventually fading into a muted whisper.

All those while, the blond cadaver just stared right back at him, rigid, speechless and no longer part of this world.

But it was a sight enough for guilt sensors to begin thrashing around Shuichi's nerves, telling him in wordless hints that there was no use keeping up with his empty arguments.

Not just because there was no longer _a_ _Yuki_ to argue with, but because the evidence against him was just too real to brush aside.

For even though another entity had done the crime, the hands that were stained with his lover's blood were his...

**-end-**

**Note:** _Written for **55themes** Halloween Challenge livejournal_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
